


The snow globe

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet always wanted the best for her daughter, but when she finds out she is almost arrested for breaking a store window to steal a snow globe as a present for her new sister, she wonders if she’s going down the wrong path in life. (Another little LOST AU off-island flash-fic. Unrelated to the first one of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snow globe

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own Cara, Mayra and Megan.

Juliet smiled as she walked down the hallway of their two-story house perched just on the edge of Miami. They’d been living in the house since Cara was 3. She couldn’t believe her little girl was now 12. She kept smiling as her gaze turned to her baby belly. She’d wanted to give Cara a little sister for years, but it didn’t seem to be the right time. Then right before Cara turned 12, Juliet sat her down and told her the news. Cara had grown angry, asking why she’d waited so long to have another baby, and now she was too old. Juliet was hurt by it, but now Cara seemed to be turning over a new leaf. She was helping her with all the chores, and helping her up the stairs if her dad was at the store. 

Pushing the door open to Cara’s room, she frowned when she saw it was empty. She was supposed to be doing her homework.

 

“Cara Rene, where are you young lady? You’re supposed to be doing your homework!”

 

Narrowing her eyes, she had a pretty good idea where she was and who she was hanging out with. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialed a number.

 

“Two can play this game. Let’s see what Uncle Jack has to say about this.”

“Here Cara take this.”

 

Cara took the heavy and somewhat crumbling brick into her hand and looked at her reflection in the window. The ornate snow globe stared back at her and called out to her. 

 

“But I could just buy it. Why would I need to steal it? This is wrong Megan.”

 

Her cousin Megan rolled her eyes at her and pushed her forward. 

 

“Really Cara? You sound like Aunt Juliet. Always doing the right thing. Have a little fun!”

 

But Cara knew this wasn’t fun. This was wrong. Sirens began blaring behind the girls, and Cara dropped the brick. She shot a death glare to Megan and hissed through her teeth:

 

“If we get arrested, it’s your fault.”

 

Megan only flipped her hair behind her shoulder. But it wasn’t until she heard the voice of her father behind her that she grew pale, and she felt her knees become weak.

 

“Megan Isabel Austen-Shephard, what do you think your doing?”

 

Turning, she put a hand up and wiggled her fingers.

 

“Um, hi daddy.”

 

Jack’s eyes darkened, but he kept his temper in check. 

 

“You’re lucky the owner of the store has decided to not press charges against us. Your mother is very angry with you. You’re grounded for a month when we get home, no tv, no hanging out with friends, no going to the mall. Is that clear?”

 

Jack then stared at Cara who was fidgeting and looking down at her feet to avoid his gaze. 

 

“Well Cara Rene, what do you have to say for yourself? Your mom is on the way. Why didn’t you just ask her for money to buy that snow globe in the window?”

 

Cara still avoided Jack’s gaze.

 

“Uncle Jack, I’m sorry.”

 

Jack shook his head and stared at his 14-year-old daughter.

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. It’s your mother.”

 

Cara continued to stare at the ground as both her parents pulled up to the store. She briefly made eye contact with her mother, who was clearly ready to dole out her punishment.

 

“Cara Rene Burke-Ford, you are going spend every last penny of your allowance to help pay for the broken window. Is that clear?”

 

Cara stuck out her bottom lip and began to pout. 

 

“But mama…”

 

Juliet shook her head and took a breath.

 

“Don’t you ‘but mama’ me. You are absolutely grounded for the next 6 months. That’ll just give you more time to help me take care of your little sister. Come on, we’re going to the hospital. Let’s go.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1 month later

 

Juliet stood in the doorway to Mayra’s room and watched her and Cara’s interaction. Cara pulled a snow globe from a store bag. 

 

“I wanted to get something nice for you Mayra. Something you will like as you get older. Look, this even plays music.”

 

Cara turned it over and wound up the key on the bottom. When the music started playing, she frowned.

 

“You know, I almost broke into a store and stole this for you. But stealing is wrong. I don’t want you to make the same decision that I did. I wanted to get you something nice. But I went about it the wrong way. I almost got arrested for this thing.”

 

Mayra cooed and sucked on her pacifier. Juliet came into the room and put a hand on Cara’s shoulder.

 

“See, buying that snow globe was a better choice than stealing it wasn’t it? If you would’ve been arrested, it would’ve been your cousin Megan’s fault. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you girls. She’s so much like her mom and you are so much like your dad. You did the right thing by fixing your mistake Cara and I’m very proud of you. Always remember that.”

 

Juliet was just happy that everything had turned out alright. She was afraid Cara was going down the wrong path.


End file.
